gemmyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bongo Playing Snowman
This is a custom series i made Teen Titans Animated Props (Non-Holiday) Animated Head Shaking Superstar Robin-Plays "The Way I Are", "We Will Rock You", and the "Teen Titans Theme Song". Head moves side to side and mouth moves in sync to the words. Jailhouse Jinx- plays "Jailhouse Rock" and "Please Release Me." She shakes the cell bars while singing. Cowgirl Terra-plays Long Tall Texan and Rawhide while swinging her lasso and moving her mouth, which features Synchromotion technology. Rapping Cyborg and Jinx-In Da Club, Crazy In Love,Yeah,Rapper`s Delight,and The Titan Rap Sleepy Starfire and Raven-Mr. Sandman Big Mouth Silkie Bass-Under The Water and Put Me Back In The Water Kung Fu Fighting Robin-Kung Fu Fighting Starzilla-Starzilla (Spoof of Godzilla) The Teen Titans Band-Bad To The Bone,Don`t Be Cruel,Mack The Knife,That`s The Way I Like It,We Will Rock You,Don`t Worry Be Happy,In The Mood,Take Me To The Water,I Like To Move It, Boogie-Woogie Bugle Boy, Cotton-Eye Joe and The New And Improved Teen Titans Song Biking Robin And Starfire-Born To Be Wild Nibor Vs Starfire-Hit Me With Your Best Shot and I Fought The Man And The Man Won Rocking Terra-Are You Ready For Some Football Partying Starfire And Blackfire-Party Like A Rockstar Caddyshack Beast Boy-I`m All Right The Clean Up Crew Band-Sharp Dressed Man, The Teen Titans Go Theme Song, The song that is played in Grandma Voice,and The Titans Clean Up Song Big Mouth Silkie Bass Superstar-Act Naturally and Staying Alive Rocking Robin-Rocking Robin and The Chicken Dance Cowboy Beast Boy-I Want To Be A Cowboy and Don`t Tell My Heart Animal Riding Titans-La Bamba and Limbo Rock Singing In The Rain Robin And Terra-Singing In The Rain Lowrider Robin And Jinx-Lowrider Jungle Boogie Beast Boy-Jungle Boogie The Punk Titans-Move With You and Tragedy Starfire and Scarecrow Robin-If I Only Had A Brain Starfire Holding Silkie-You Are My Sunshine The Titan Golf Acadamy-The Three Stooges Theme Ridin' Dirty Terra-Ridin' Dirty 80s Robin and Starfire-Robin is dressed in a neon green outfit complete with shutter glasses and Starfire is dressed in a neon pink outfit complete with shutter glasses, legwarmers, fingerless fishnet gloves and lace skirt. They dance by swiveling their arms, head and hips and move their mouths while they play "My Sharona." Chloe aka:A Wikia Contributor, Thanks for the idea Romancing Titans (Valentines Day Stuff) Robin And Starfire Singing Duet-Your The One Who`s Out Of This World and You Are My Sunshine Raven And Beast Boy In Fishtank-Pretty Fishy and I Feel Good Robin And Starfire On A Ferris Wheel-Forever and I Can`t Get Enough Of You Baby Robin And Starfire`s Wedding Day-Future`s So Bright Singing Robin,CyborgAnd Beast Boy-You Make Me Feel The Moonfire Blues-See Ya later Alligator Shook Up Robin-All Shook Up Evil Terra And Beast Boy-You Dropped A Bomb On Me Sea Cruise Robin And Starfire-Sea Cruise and Rock The Boat Piano Playing Beast Boy And Terra-Heartbreak Hotel Romancing Robin-Unbelievable,I Think I Love You,You Really Got Me,and Do You Love Me Cloakless Raven And Beast Boy-Legs Teen Titans Animated Props (Holiday Stuff) Caroling Titans-Sleigh Ride,Baby It`s Cold Outside,Jingle Bells,Up On The Housetop, and A Titan Christmas Holiday Robin, Jinx And Terra Rock Band-Jingle Bells, We Wish You A Merry Christmas, Deck The Halls, Santa Baby, Holly Jolly Christmas, Frosty The Snowman, Snowmiser, Blue Christmas,Silver Bells, and The New Titan Christmas Song Trick Or Treating Titans-This Is Halloween, Superfreak, The Monster Mash, Somebody`s Watching Us, and A Titan Halloween Tobagganing Titans-Let It Snow and It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas Ice Kole-Ice, Ice Baby Man Beast-Clap For The Wolfman The Titans Lowrider (New Years Edition)-Lowrider and Born To Be Wild Expressions Of Joy Kole-Tutti Frutti Jingle Bells Terra-Jingle Bells and Rocking Around The Christmas Tree The Titans Sleigh-Here Comes Santa Claus and Santa Baby 4th Of July Titans-Titans Love America Robin and Stafire Under Mistletoe-It`s the Most Wonderful Time Of The Year A Titan Christmas Lyrics: (insert lyrics here) Sexual Titans (18+) The Drunk Titans-Tequella,On The Road Again,It`s 5:00 Somewhere,Hot Hot Hot,and The New, Improved Drunk Titans Theme Song Doctor Cyborg And Jinx-Bad Case Of Loving You Flirty Flasher Raven-Scream Flirty Flasher Starfire-It`s Raining Men Flirty Flasher Terra-Papa`s Got A Brand New Bag Flirty Flasher Jinx-Come And Get Your Love Flirty Flasher Blackfire-Umbrella Flirty Flasher Kole-Ice Ice Baby Titan Casino-The Gambler (same recording as Maverick, but un-chipmunked) Knockoffs Note:These were made by Cuddle Barn that put them on this page,thanks alot Cuddle Barn,you suck! Also,this is a section where you may add your on creations Singing Robin-dances, plays "Rockin' Robin" and lights up green. Singing Starfire-dances, plays "Firework" and lights up pink and green. Singing Raven-dances, plays "Dark Horse" and lights up purple. Singing Cyborg-dances, lights up blue and red and plays "Dance to the Music." Singing Beast Boy-dances, sings "Wild Thing" and lights up green. Singing Jailhouser Jinx-plays "Jailhouse Rock", dances and lights up blue and pink. Singing Holiday Titans and Jinx-sway and sings "A Titan Christmas" and "'Twas the Night Before Christmas (Blues Version) Singing Halloween Titans and Jinx-sway and sings "A Titan Halloween" and "In The Midnight Hour" SInging Clean-Up Titans, Terra, Kole and Jinx-sway and sings the "Titan Clean-Up Song" Singing Valentine Robin, Raven and Starfire Trio-sing "Build Me Up Buttercup" while swaying like the Monster Mash Trio. Singing Valentine Beast Boy, Cyborg and Jinx Trio-sing "Sugar Pie Honey Bunch" while swaying like the Monster Mash Trio. Singing Flashing Raven-sings "Scream" Singing Flashing Starfire-sings "It's Raining Men" Category:Customs